Story 2: The Fall of the Saiyans
by Lanzo
Summary: The characters are all still original, and the title is misleading, in the second Teen Saiyans story. Dragon Ball Z is property of Akira Toriyama. And, don't stress out about the religious overtones. God makes a good deus ex machina.
1. Chapter 1: Two Breakups

"_This isn't working out," Sarah told Mike as they walked down the hallway after English class, at the end of the day. "I just don't feel the way I should in a relationship."_

_Mike had dreaded this day for weeks, but also knew it was coming. He sensed something not quite right between himself and Sarah, and his powers only made it more obvious. He sensed emotions better then any human, and could tell what another person was feeling. He didn't sense that kind of emotion from Sarah, and so he knew it was inevitable._

"_It's not your fault," she told him. "You're perfect."_

_Mike smiled at the compliment, but thought to himself, __If I'm so damn perfect then why are you breaking up with me? _

"I just don't want to hurt you," Sarah told him. He knew that she meant it. 

"Too late," he muttered to himself.

"But I still do want to be friends," she added. "You're so much fun to hang around with."

It was all Mike could do not to cringe. The old 'let's be friends' line after the breakup. Sarah had successfully twisted the knife, but Mike knew he'd rather go that route than never talk to her again.

"I guess I'd rather have you happy and not with me than the other way around," he thought, not realizing he'd said it aloud.

She playfully pushed him. "Don't do that," she said through that smile that Mike would do anything to see. "This is hard enough already."

Mike's emotions were slightly conveyed by his look. _So far, I'm perfect and hard to break up with. Yet, she still wants to do it. Something doesn't fucking add up, _he thought with more than a little anger.

She hugged him for what he knew would be the last time in a while, but what he also knew would not be the last time ever. "See you later," she said as she left the building.

Mike turned around and headed back into the school. He had to go to his forensics practice with Dan, but knew his heart wouldn't be in it today.

After forensics, Mike filled Dan in with everything he knew, which was very little.

"Whoa. Sorry, man," Dan responded. To the casual listener, it might not have sounded like much. But, Mike knew Dan long enough and well enough to know that Dan truly meant what he had just said.

"Thanks," Mike said. "Hang on, I need to tell my dad something."

Mike stopped in his tracks, and concentrated his energy to his mind. A beam that was invisible, but could be easily felt by someone with Saiyan abilities, flew from Mike's head and was intercepted by his dad. Mike had created a thought pathway, where he and his dad could now speak to each other with their minds as though standing in front of each other.

_Hey Dad, I'm going to walk home from forensics. Kind of had a bad day, need to clear my head._

He heard his father's response as though coming from his own mind. _Okay. I'll see you when you get home._

Mike closed the pathway, and began to walk. It was cold, but Mike activated a small aura, which was so small that it could barely be seen through his clothing. But, it would keep him warm. 

"Hey, Mike, do your trick!" Angela shouted as he walked out the door. Angela was a freshman girl, who wanted Mike very badly - and it had only gotten worse since his Saiyan powers made him more physically attractive. He had told her no when she asked him out, but either she hoped for him to change his mind, or else simply didn't get the picture.

"Alright. I like my battle vest, anyway. And this is an old shirt."

As any scientist will tell you, there is no limit to what you can do with an unlimited amount of control over immense amounts of energy. Mike's Saiyan powers were more than enough to power all the major cities of the United States for about a week, so with control over that he could rearrange the very protons and neutrons that made up atoms. He could take garbage, and rearrange the subatomic particles to create other materials. This ability was used to generate a flexible, lightweight battle vest, that was tough enough to stop a .50 caliber sniper rifle round at point-blank range. He could also give it any color. His favorite was a gray T-shirt with cut-off sleeves, usually made of the tough material, and over that a black vest which was always made of the tough material.

Mike began to gather power. Small items began to levitate. Mike began a controlled scream as more energy was generated. His hair began to flicker gold, his eyes flickering green. 

His eyes turned a brilliant green, his hair stood on end, a bright blond. He screamed out as he released the power he had gathered into his body, and his muscles expanded immensely. The shirt he had been wearing was instantly torn to small shreds, which were incinerated in his aura.

He relaxed, and his muscles lost their tremendous bulk. He stood in the hallway with no shirt, and slowly began to generate his battle vest. Energy swirled around his torso, and the vest instantly appeared, as though by magic. He then left, thinking to himself that that wasn't exactly a good way to get her to leave him alone.

Mike felt instantly better now that he wore his battle vest. He strolled down the street, a small grin on his face. He paused for a moment at a crosswalk, and began to cross the street, starting to whistle. He had recently learned how, and loved to do it whenever an opportunity presented itself. Suddenly, he heard screeching brakes, and saw a car stop about 2 feet from him. Mike got very angry at the driver's carelessness.

"Hey, fuck-head!" Mike yelled as he kicked the car. He smashed the transmission, and the radiator nearly popped out of the hood. The frame of the car was badly bent in the front, and the hood flew open. The car hopped into the air as though on hydraulics, and then came down again. 

"What if I wasn't a Saiyan, huh?" Mike shouted. "What if you had slammed on your brakes in just a bit slower of a panicked frenzy? Then what?"

"Dude, you just fucked up my car," the driver said. He indignantly got out of the car, and punched Mike in the face. Mike never flinched, and the punch struck him squarely in the mouth. He transmitted a few yards away from the car, and the driver was brought with him thanks to the fist's physical contact.

"No, I kicked it," Mike said. He then extended his hand out, the palm pointed at the car. Mike fired an energy blast, blasting the car into small pieces.

"Now it's fucked up," Mike said as he activated an aura. He hovered the rest of the way home, his emotional equilibrium unsettled by the recent turn of events.

When he got home, he wanted to get his mind off of everything. So, he practiced the Henka beam.

This odd little attack was also invented in the anime series _Dragon Ball Z_ where Mike had learned to call himself a Saiyan. This particular attack didn't require much energy, but did require a lot of concentration. This one was more magic than energy. Once perfected, it gave Mike the ability to turn objects, including living things, into food. The beam was primarily used for junk food in the series - candy and chocolate were the only foods ever made.

Mike had gathered some empty soda bottles, and placed them in his room. He transformed into a Super Saiyan to allow himself better concentration, and pointed at one of the bottles. "Candy," he said aloud, having previously decided to follow convention until he got good at it.

The bottle was half melted, and then the attack worked. Mike had succeeded and failed all at once - the Henka beam did what he wanted it to, but now he had to clean a bunch of melted candy goop out of his carpet.

"The things I do for my training," he said as he fired a series of small blasts into the candy, breaking it apart and making it easier to clean up.

"Tonight's top story," a news anchor announced on TV. Mike was camped out on the couch, a soda in his hand and a blanket covering him. He took a sip as he watched the news at very low volumes, since his parents turned the television down before they fell asleep in their chairs - which was very common.

"Scientists say a large meteorite is headed for Earth this very moment. Approximate time of arrival is 3 days. The United States government insists that there is no cause for concern. In other news..."

Mike paid no further attention to the broadcast. He quickly scanned town to see who among the Z fighters were still awake. Dan was up, but that came as no big shocker - the kid crashed at midnight and woke up at 4 a.m. James was also awake, probably playing video games. Mack was also up, and Mike decided that would be enough. Matt had already gone to bed, and he didn't bother to search for Sarah's energy signal.

_Guys, it's Mike. Meet me on top of the theater in five minutes. _Mike concentrated and mentally sent this message to the energy signals he had locked on to. He wrote a quick note on the fridge for his parents:

Went for a fly

Should be back soon

Love,

Mike

He then transmitted to the theater and waited for the others to show. Dan was there before Mike, since he lived near the theater. Mike felt an incoming message from James: _My parents won't let me leave the house. They say it's too late. _Mack appeared within a moment or two, and Mike quickly began talking.

"Okay, guys. Supposedly there's a big asteroid headed for Earth. The government says it's no threat, but I think that's bullshit. A little training for the next three days will do us all some good."

"Where is everyone else?" Dan asked. "Only half the guys are here."

"Matt's already asleep, so I'll get him to work tomorrow. James's folks are being dumb, and he can't come."

"What about Sarah?" Mack asked.

Mike's hair flicked gold. Dan cuffed Mack.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mike said as he transmitted away.

"What the hell was that?" Mack asked Dan, bewildered.

Dan shook his head. "You know Sarah's still awake. The energy is pretty obvious, maybe she's training already. But she broke up with Mike yesterday."

The color drained from Mack's face. "Oh, crap," he said. "Dude, I didn't know..."

"I figured as much," Dan said. "No one is dumb enough to agitate Mike like that on purpose." Dan then activated an aura. "Okay, meeting over. Let's go home."

After a little snooping, Mack managed to pinpoint where the asteroid was headed for on Earth. As luck would have it, it was slated to hit Los Angeles. Mike had hoped for the middle of the ocean, or at least someplace desolate. Then they could blast it to pieces and not worry about where those pieces land or how big they are. Now, they'd have to vaporize the damn thing. The government hadn't leaked a word of this, they just planned on hitting it with a warhead before it entered the atmosphere.

Mike saw the missile fly into the air, and after seeing its direction he was surprised and scared to realize this thing was so huge, he could feel it's energy signal. He hadn't planned on this size of an asteroid.

"Mack, go home and get your Fusion ring. We're gonna need Genzo for this one."

Genzo was a fusion of Mike and Mack. The two had longed for these abilities for years, and had designed their own names. Mike and Mack were Lanzo and Genchen, respectively. Since their real names couldn't really be combined into anything new, they combined their Saiyan names - and called themselves Genzo.

The fusion technique allowed two wearers of silver rings made of angel harps to combine into one far superior form. Whatever weaknesses one possessed, the fusion drew on the strengths of the other. This technique produced a fighter immeasurably greater than the sum of its parts.

Mike then felt the power signal fade, then disappear. "Well, I'll be damned," Mike said. "They did it."

He felt the smaller presences instantly, and they were scattering fast.

"Son of a bitch," Mike said. He turned to the group. "Okay! Everyone, hunt a piece down and destroy it! Then repeat the process until there's no more to go around! Highest transformation! Now!"

Dan became a Super Saiyan 3 - his muscle mass increased, his skin tone lightened, his eyes turned green, and he lost his eyebrows. But, as if to compensate, his hair turned blonde and grew in long tufts, extending down to his calf muscles.

Matt became a Super Saiyan 4 - his muscle mass increased even more, especially at the shoulders. He sprouted red fur except for on his chest, hands, and face. His hair turned black, and appeared unkempt except for one tuft which fell over each shoulder. His eyes turned amber, and his shirt was destroyed.

Mike became a Ganguro Saiyan - he developed a dark tan, and his hair turned blond and stuck up in numerous small spikes. His eyes glowed white.

Mack became a Demonic Saiyan - his skin turned gray and served as a type of exoskeleton, he sprouted spikes of bone at his knee and elbow joints and smaller bone spikes protruded from his knuckles. His hair stood on end, then became a gray shell similar to his skin. His eyes were a crimson red.

"I'll take this one," he said in a low, booming voice produced by the transformation. He headed toward a chunk of asteroid.

"Okay, I got this one," Mike said as he flew toward another large piece.

"I'll take this one," Matt said in a threatening tone - also a byproduct of the transformation. He flew toward a chunk.

"I guess I'll go here then," Dan said as he flew toward the last large piece.

The warriors worked with amazing speed and efficiency. Dan held his hands at his sides, gathering energy. He then extended his arms in front of him, the heels of his hands together. A barrage of energy blasts flew from his outstretched hands. The first one smashed the piece into smaller chunks, then these chunks were smashed into even smaller pieces by the other energy waves. Dan managed to smash the asteroid until no more than a cloud of dust hung over the Los Angeles area.

Matt flew at the piece of asteroid he was going to try and blow up. He burrowed into the center. Once inside, he activated an energy aura which blasted the asteroid to bits and destroyed most of the bits. A few pieces about the size of a car were still falling, but Matt intercepted them with blasts from his eyes.

Mack fired a beam from his entire body, and struck the asteroid. Its descent slowed, then stopped. The energy began to thrust the asteroid the other way, and push it toward the sun. Then, the attack bore a hole through the asteroid and it began to fall back to Earth. Mack fired a quick volley of blasts at what was left, and small pebbles fell to the ground - a bit painful, but mostly harmless.

Mike placed his arms over his chest in an X, his middle and forefinger extended. He began gathering energy, and soon a small ball glowed from inside his chest. He pointed at the final piece of space debris, and the ball flew into its center - with a thin trail of energy leading back to Mike. He then extended his arms, and roared out as the energy bomb he had charged exploded, leaving only powdered remains of the asteroid.

A few of the people below began to cheer, and Mike got all of the Saiyans together. He then transmitted back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Banishment and Bitterness

"And in other news, the asteroid headed for Earth was destroyed today by an unidentified group of individuals."

The pictures of the group scanned across the screen, showing what the boys had done earlier that day.

"While most of these people are still unidentified, one has been tentatively identified as a Michael Welch, residing in Wisconsin. Why Michael was in California at the time, and the names of the others with him, still remain a mystery."

Mike smiled. _Cool, we're going to get recognition for what we did._

"And now, a message from the President."

Mike wondered what George W. would possibly know about them.

"My fellow Americans, today was the first public showing of a group of young people from the United States. Intelligence previously gathered indicates that a situation such as this has risen before, where these people, along with a few others, engaged in a deadly battle with another with these unique abilities. Two of these warriors seemed to have combined, or 'fused' as they refer to the process, in order to defeat one who had previously attempted to kill all of these fighters, who refer to themselves as Saiyans."

Mike was amazed. _Holy crap, where did they learn this much about us? Were there ways to lock onto the energy we gave off? I didn't think it was possible. Apparently, they found a way - and a damn good one at that, he knows a lot._

The president continued. "We know that these Saiyans are capable of mass destruction, but ask the American people not to panic. We will begin negotiations with the Saiyans at the earliest possible opportunity."

Mike shook his head. _We just saved the damn planet, and he calls us a threat._

"Hey, check it out," a student said as Mike walked through the cafeteria the next morning at school. "It's the big, bad Saiyan."

Mike glared at him, but then continued walking.

"Where ya' going, Saiyan?" the kid taunted further. "Why don't you blow me up, if you're so damn tough?"

Mike turned again, and stared at the kid. His eyes flickered green, his hair flickered blond and flared up a bit.

"Go ahead, bust out your big Saiyan powers," the kid taunted. ""Unless you're afraid of me."

Mike smiled. "If I was afraid of someone like you, do you think I would have gone up against someone who actually can back up their talk?"

The kid grew angry, and strode angrily toward Mike. He turned Mike around, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and pinned him against the wall.

"You keep it up, and I'll kick your ass," the kid threatened him.

Mike transformed, releasing the kid's grip and staggering him backward. He then grabbed the kid by the collar, put him against the wall, punched a hole in the concrete wall next to the kid's head, and formed an energy blade with his hand, fingers extended and held together. Mike held the blade against the kid's neck.

"Now, normally I don't waste my time fighting with humans," Mike said, "But you could be an exception unless you leave me alone."

Mike then released the kid, and turned around to see a large group of the kid's friends behind him.

The kids were all dressed in loose clothing. Some wore hats, most wore earrings, and a few had gold chains around their necks.

"You think you can take all of us?" one said, prompting a cheer from his comrades behind him.

"No, I don't think that," Mike said. "I know it."

They formed a circle around him, and began to close in. Mike transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, which knocked them back for a moment.

"Look, the freak has long hair now!"

"Yeah, and his eyebrows are gone!"

"Come on, freak, take us on, if you're so bad."

Mike seethed with anger. _How dare you call me a freak..._

"See? I told you Freak boy here was all show."

_Calm down, Mike, they don't know any better..._

"Remember that, freak. Don't fuck with us."

Mike snapped.

A large aura burst forth, bathing the mob of students in red light. Mike transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, his shirt disintegrating. His muscles rippled, some covered in fur, and the group looked shocked.

"Wow, now freak boy is a monkey. He's got a tail and everything! Look at the tail!"

Mike flicked his tail, striking the boy across the face, and sending him sprawling over a table.

He then wrapped his tail around his waist, and crossed his arms. "Which of you wants to be next to beat up the freak?" he challenged.

A boy came forward, looked right at Mike, and assumed a boxing stance. He began to shuffle around Mike, who stood stoically, arms crossed. The boy punched Mike in the nose. When there was no effect, he hauled his fist back and punched Mike in the face as hard as he could.

Mike heard a crack, and knew the boy had fractured one of the bones in his hand.

He walked away, screaming and clutching his injured hand.

The next one grabbed a chair, and swung it at Mike's head. The chair exploded on impact, but did nothing to Mike. The boy then grabbed Mike's tail, and squeezed. Mike knew instantly what was going on, and feigned extreme pain.

"I've seen the show once," he said. "The tail is his weak spot. Take him, guys. I'll hold him."

Mike then proceeded to allow blows to land, and make it appear as though they were doing damage. When everything was over, the rebel released Mike's tail.

"There. We sure showed the freak who's boss now."

Mike then stood up, and walked over to the kid. He fired an eye beam at the boy's collarbone, searing it. The boy screamed in pain, and swung at Mike.

He lifted a forearm and effortlessly blocked the punch. Next, the boy attempted a kick to the groin. Mike grabbed his foot, and held him upside down by the foot.

"That's a cheap shot," Mike said. With a backward flick of his wrist, he tossed the boy into a group of his friends.

"Now leave me alone," he said as he walked away. He felt the presence of the boys following him anyway, so he spun around and fired a number of weak blasts from his right hand. Each struck a target, knocking him to the ground and stunning him.

_That should keep them away from me for a while, _he thought.

"How did he know about the Saiyans?" Alicia asked Mike as they walked to math class.

"So you saw the newscast too," Mike said to himself. "I don't know. Maybe someone working for the government saw the fight with Demonheart."

"Well, I hope you don't get too much crap about it," she said as they walked into the class.

"Hey, check it out. It's Mister Saiyan," DJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mike, where's your tan?" Alex chimed in.

Mike glared at them, and transformed into a Ganguro Saiyan. The resulting wave of energy caused a gust of wind to fly through the room, blowing papers everywhere.

"It's right here," Mike threateningly responded.

"Mike, I don't appreciate that in my classroom," the teacher told him. "If you want to play Wind Man, do it somewhere else."

Mike looked at her. He could tell she was afraid. _Probably the eyes, _he concluded.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "That's the last blast of wind you'll feel." And Mike prepared for a period of math, knowing that some of his closest friends now hated him just because he was a Saiyan. He had always wondered what discrimination felt like, and now that he knew, he disliked it even more than before.

"They don't know any better," Alicia told him after class. "If they knew what you could do, do you really think they would do anything to make you angry?"

"It's not that," Mike said. "It's human nature to underestimate your opponent. Of course they thought they were in the same realm of ability as I am." He paused.

"The part that gets me is that they hate me now, Alicia. They hate me, just because I'm a Saiyan. They got along fine with me before, but now they hate my guts."

Alicia touched Mike's arm. "Don't let it bother you," she said. "I know this will blow over."

"And if it doesn't?" Mike asked. "What then? What if the U.S. declares full-scale war on the Saiyan race?"

Alicia smiled. "If that happens, I'm siding with the Saiyans."

Mike couldn't help but grin back at her. "You'll be tried for treason if they catch you."

"If you guys keep me safe, I'm not that concerned. Besides, after most of the army is gone within a few weeks, I'm sure peace talks will begin."

"I hope I'm feeling diplomatic at that time," Mike said.

"Mike," his dad called down the stairs. "Bush's broadcast is about to begin."

Mike transmitted upstairs, and sat in front of the TV.

As the broadcast began, Bush looked into the screen.

"My fellow Americans," he began. "The Saiyan threat has been assessed more thoroughly by U.S. intelligence. We have found that abilities of teleportation, or instant transmission, are within their grasp. I wish, therefore, to have a meeting with all the Saiyans in the United States. Intelligence reports that there are only six Saiyans in the United States, and I wish to speak with them all."

_What the hell, _Mike thought. He transmitted to the Oval Office.

President Bush rose from his seat. "Where are the other Saiyans?" he asked Mike.

"I'm the leader," Mike responded. "Whatever needs to be said can be said to me. I'll deliver the message to the other Saiyans when I'm done here."

President Bush shook his head. "You are deemed a threat to society, and potentially a terrorist."

Mike shook his head now. _I swear, anyone who looks at this guy funny is a damn terrorist._

"We are exiling you from the United States until further investigation as to the safety of your being here."

Mike turned and looked into the camera taping this conversation. "Guys, don't power up. In your transformed states, you were all unrecognizable. I'll take the fall for now, until this all gets cleared up. And as long as you don't use your powers, you can't be distinguished from the humans."

George looked at him. "Are you saying you and your friends aren't human?"

Mike looked back to him. "I'd like to think not. Humans are _homo sapiens, _and I prefer to be called a member not of the human race, but of _homo Sayanis_ - the Saiyan race."

"And I'm not going anywhere that I don't want to. You haven't got a weapon available that can stop me, and few that can even slow me down. If I wanted to, I could take over the military, overthrow you, and be the king of America. But, I don't. If it makes you happy, I'll stay out of the cities. But I won't leave the country."

The president then called for a number of armed Secret Servicemen to take Mike away. When they neared him, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, blowing them back. They quickly jumped up and fired upon Mike, which caused him to move in a blur. After they had stopped, Mike held every slug fired at him in his hand. He dropped them to the ground. Then Mike ran around the circle, again in a blur. Suddenly, as if they were never anywhere else, the servicemen's guns were all in Mike's hands. He promptly crushed them into a small ball.

"See you," was his last statement before transmitting out of the Oval Office.

Mike then walked through the city of Los Angeles, as a Super Saiyan, and watched the mixed reactions he got from the crowd. He heard many people shouting thanks for his saving their lives, but just as many who called him a freak and said they wanted to kill him. One man got through the barrier, carrying a baseball bat. He swung it at Mike as hard as he could.

Without skipping a beat, Mike caught the bat, inches from his face. He tugged it from the man's hands with a flick of his wrist, and another flick of the wrist found the would-be basher struck down by his own bat. After this incident, a man tried to shoot Mike. He caught the bullet, and flicked it back at the man's hand, injuring a finger and knocking the gun away. A lunatic toting a rocket-propelled grenade launcher fired at Mike. He caught the projectile, spun around, and released it with his back turned. It promptly hit its target, killing him instantly.

Rachel Jensen squealed in delight. She knew that with Mike gone, she could get the other Saiyans back for what they did. Once that task was completed, she would kill the human race, and finally herself - in order to be with Joe Cunningham again. She knew that Joe had sold his soul in order to be strong enough to beat Mike, so she wished to be as powerful as Mike - even when he was a Super Saiyan 3, or whatever he called it. She felt a draining of energy, and then she felt Joe's presence. She could feel the energy coursing through her.

She had dated Joe for 6 months. She knew he wasn't perfect, but then again, who was she to judge? She was with Joe in everything he did. Now she would avenge Joe, and kill that damn Alicia girl - the one Joe had loved before her, but who thought she was too good for him. Actually, that was one she owed Mike for. If not for him, surely Alicia would have fallen for Joe - just like Rachel had herself. But, she also knew that Mike - and probably the others as well - wouldn't want to fight a girl. So, she had to figure out a way to lure them to her. Then, she had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3: Typical Dramatic Teenager

After Mike had blown up the rocket-toting killer, he walked to the Californian desert. He held up a dune of sand, and baked it with his energy, turning it to sandstone. He then carved out a small building, and planned to live there.

Rachel, however, had no intention of waiting. She began to blast the town where she lived, not far from Mike's hometown. As soon as the other Saiyans felt her energy, they flew in to try and stop her. She smiled. This would be almost too easy.

Sarah felt the energy, but didn't act on it. She decided that the last thing she wanted right now was to be around Mike - at least until he smoothed this thing out. Then, she saw the news come on, with the caption _Saiyan says Goodbye._ She watched the footage of what the others had done in Los Angeles, president Bush's statement, and finally watched Mike walk out of the city. She didn't think that Mike would do something like this, it didn't seem logical.

Mack was the first to fight this weirdo Goth chick. _Jeez, I wonder if Andrea did the same thing as Joe,_ Mack thought to himself as he drew his katana. He powered up, transformed to a Super Saiyan, and started to slash at whoever this was, the whole time wearing an arrogant grin. She telegraphed everything Mack threw at her, dodging every swipe of the blade. Mack finally flew back, allowing some space between him and his foe. He tightened the grip on his sword, and it glowed red. He cocked the sword over his left shoulder, and the red around the sword burst forth stronger.

"_Genocide Slash!"_ Mack screamed as he swung the sword across his body, the handle of the blade coming to rest near his right hip. The red arc of energy flew toward the mysterious girl, and she swiped her hand through the air. A white arc of energy sprouted from the arc of her arm, and struck Mack's attack. The two cut each other in half, and both exploded, leaving a giant smokescreen between the two fighters.

Suddenly, Mack felt a heel strike the side of his neck. He fell toward the ground, and as the smoke cleared the girl was there. She threw her hands toward Mack, and a portal opened below him. He was powerless to avoid falling in.

Dan tried his hand next, instantly becoming a Super Saiyan 3 after seeing what had happened to Mack after not using everything he had. He placed his fingertips together, and extended his arms toward his foe.

"_Sonic Blast!" _he shouted, which launched a massive energy wave. The foe was struck by the beam, but didn't move. Dan slowly began to move backward. He then glared at her, firing an eye beam through his attack. _Damned if you do, damned if you don't, _Dan thought to himself. _Either get pierced by the eye beam, lose your defense and get consumed by the attack, or break your concentration deflecting or dodging the eye beam and get consumed by the attack. Catch-22._

Dan's opponent simply titled her head to the side. The eye beam flew past harmlessly, and she screamed out, causing her power level to skyrocket. The attack flew back at Dan, and he tried to mount a defense but was too late. The attack struck him, blasted him backward, and the girl opened a portal similar to Mack's prison, where Dan was caught.

Matt was the next to attack, raising himself to full power. He felt his energy level equal and then surpass the girl's, and had no qualms about smacking her up. She watched as he attacked, a look of panic on her face. Then, before Matt ever got the chance to attack, the portal opened. His momentum carried him just within its borders, and it closed instantly. A sigh of relief passed over her as she powered down, and caught her breath.

"Where the crap are we?" Mack asked.

"We're trapped, ya dumb fucker," Matt responded, his voice full of contempt.

Dan held the two apart. "Save your energy. There has to be a way out of here."

"Let's ask Andrea. She put us here, I'm sure she can let us out."

Dan shook his head. "That wasn't Andrea. That was Rachel something, Joe's old girlfriend."

"Oh, great," Matt said as he threw his hands up in the air. "Just what we need. Demonheart's psycho girlfriend has us trapped in a huge white void that we can't escape."

"Well, Mike and Sarah are still out there," Dan offered. "Between the two of them, they can probably find a way to get us out of here."

"Yeah, but there's a problem: There is no 'between the two of them'. They broke up less than a week ago. They'll never work together. Sarah isn't strong enough, and Mike isn't clever enough. Methinks we're fucked."

Dan glared at Matt. "If you're going to look at the downside of everything, then shut the hell up so that the rest of us can figure something out."

"Good luck with that," Matt said, his back turned. "This sucks," he threw in after a short pause.

Sarah wondered if she had mastered the art of instant transmission yet. Mike had begun to teach her when the two were still dating, but he never finished the job before she ended it. She decided that it was worth a try. She placed her middle and forefinger against her forehead, and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she was outside Los Angeles, as trash and smog blew around. She saw Mike, his back turned to society in a protest for his unfair treatment. She began walking toward him.

"Have you been cast out, too?" Mike said as she approached.

"I came to see what had happened," Sarah told him. "I saw you on the news."

Mike remained stoic. "If they don't want me around, then I'll leave. But when the shit hits the fan, the first one they'll ask for will be me, the lowly Saiyan. And I'll turn my back on them like they did on me."

Sarah gave Mike a dirty look. "That doesn't do any good."

"Neither does kicking me out," Mike responded instantly. "Bush would never dismantle his army, because it would leave him defenseless. Removing us has done the same thing."

"Mike, I don't plan on letting this happen. There has to be a way to convince them to stop this."

"Maybe there is," Mike responded, "But you can do more good as a human than as a Saiyan."

"Okay, I won't power up again. But you can't just leave them to fend for themselves."

Mike scowled. "Watch me," he said.

Rachel flew over the city of Los Angeles. The townspeople saw another one of those damn Saiyans, and immediately began to curse at her and throw things. Rachel responded with a volley of energy attacks that killed everyone below her and destroyed a city block. She laughed aloud. _These humans were allowing their own death by removing the champion of the world!_

The irony caused her to grin as she fired an attack at a group of people.

Sarah turned around. "Mike, can you feel that energy?"

"Yeah, it's massive. That's about my level at Super Saiyan 3."

"Well, aren't you going to try and stop it?"

Mike turned to her. "No," he said flatly. "They don't want me around. Bush should be more careful what he wishes for."

Sarah looked at Mike in disgust. "Fine. If you won't try to stop it, I will."

"You'll get killed and do no good. You know it as well as I do."

Sarah grinned darkly. "The last time you thought I was dead, you reached a new level. Maybe it'll happen again."

Mike became a Super Saiyan out of sheer frustration. "The last time I thought you were dead, we were going out," Mike told her. "The last time I thought you were dead, you hadn't plunged a knife into my heart yet."

He looked away. "The last time, I loved you. And back then, you had no problem with that."

Sarah softened slightly, but couldn't say much. He was obviously still in pain over the breakup, much more than she was. But, there was no time to deal with that now. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere here. She tried to fight off this evil force, whatever it was.

Sarah transmitted to the source of the energy, and saw the city of Los Angeles in ruins. Skyscrapers were laying on their side, fires burning everywhere. And in the center of it all, a super powerful entity stared down, arms crossed, three black rings of energy around her, with a small ball in orbit on each one.

When Sarah looked at the source of all this destruction, she met up with Rachel Jensen, a girl in a few of her classes. "Rachel?" she said, astonished.

"Sarah?" Rachel responded, also shocked. "I didn't know you were a Saiyan."

Sarah grinned. "My ex-boyfriend was the first of the Saiyans. So I picked it up."

Rachel frowned. "My boyfriend was the best of the Saiyans. So I decided to get back at the ones who killed him."

She then flew faster then Sarah could follow, and buried her foot into Sarah's abdomen.

"And if that means you, then so be it," she mercilessly hissed as Sarah fell to the ground.

Sarah gasped, trying to regain her breath. _She's so powerful, and yet I know that Mike can beat her. But I'm afraid now that I will die, and never see that happen._

_Mike, I'm so sorry._

Mike heard some clanking from around him. It perked his interest momentarily, but then he forgot about it. He heard the disturbance again after a short while, and glanced around. He saw a team of well-armed freedom fighters here, ready to kill him. A half-dozen snipers were inside helicopters, surrounding Mike. A team began firing instantly, and the slugs ricocheted off of Mike's body, which he had changed to the density of titanium. They were determined to kill this dirty Saiyan.

Rachel grabbed Sarah by the back of the neck, and tossed her to where Mike was. She assumed that something like that would perk Mike's attention. She then continued to kill innocents, in order to finally draw him out into battle. "Maybe that will bring you to the aid of the humans!" she shouted as she continued to destroy the city.

As the freedom fighters paused to reload, Sarah landed at Mike's feet. "I told you it wouldn't do any good," he whispered. Then, a gunshot rang out. A hole was gaping from Sarah's chest, and a freedom fighter twirled his handgun around his finger. "One down, one to go," he said.

Mike's jaw went slack. He was shocked that anyone could ever want to hurt Sarah. He felt his shock turn to anger, and his anger into energy. He became a Super Saiyan 3 without intending to, and finally became a Super Saiyan 4.

Then, a wave of energy flew from his body.

His golden aura fired 6 blasts, one for every sniper posted in a helicopter. They were killed instantly.

Mike's bright white eyes stared out angrily at the killer. His tan skin rippled with muscular definition, fresh from this transformation. Mike had become a Ganguro Saiyan, and was ready to do some avenging of his own.

Rachel felt an enormous power jump from where she had kicked Sarah. She smiled. "I guess I finally struck a chord with Mike," Rachel said. "He should be here any minute."

However, in the back of her mind, she thought: _That's a lot of power. How can he be stronger if I specifically wished to be more powerful than him?_

"If I can kill that Saiyan in one shot, I'm sure I can do it to this one," the rebel said, aiming his gun at Mike.

Mike fired an eye bolt at the gun, melting it. The rebel dropped it. Mike flew at him, rage boiling inside him.

He struck him in the stomach with a flying punch. He then kicked him in the back of the head with his heel. A kidney shot with his knee, a blow to the sternum with his elbow, another elbow strike to the lower back, Mike chose the vital points of his opponent and struck with unimaginable strength. The rebel had probably died on impact from the first blow, but Mike wasn't done yet.

He backhanded the killer to the ground, then flew into the air. He landed squarely in the rebel's chest cavity, crushing it. He pointed his index and middle fingers at the rebel.

"I cannot forgive you for this," he said as he fired a blast, incinerating the killer. With one backward sweep of his hand, he released an energy wave which killed the other freedom fighters. He then used his energy to heal Sarah. The bullet came out, and Sarah's flesh was restored to normal. Mike looked at her. "Maybe you're right," he said. "I guess I do have to do something to stop this. I almost let my pride get you killed, and I could never forgive myself for that." He laid her down it the sand. "Don't go anywhere, I should be back soon." And he transmitted to where Rachel was.


	4. Chapter 4: It's About Time

_Mike reappeared in front of Rachel. "Okay, so they aren't hurt," he said._

"_No, but you will be," she said. She began to power up, and as she did the white blast signifying the Ganguro transformation erupted from Mike, blowing her backward._

_He stared at her through his white eyes, untold energy coursing through every cell in his body. His tan skin shone in the sun, his bright blond hair waving slightly back and forth in the air._

"_You were saying something about me hurting," Mike said. "Doesn't that require you to be stronger than me?" he said._

_She growled in frustration. "You bastard!" she said, firing an energy bolt at Mike. He stared directly at the bolt, and it stopped cold. A puff of smoke appeared, and the blast was gone._

"_How did you do that? I specifically wished to be stronger than you, even when you were a Super Saiyan 3!"_

_Mike laughed coldly. "Does this look like Super Saiyan 3 to you?" he said. "I'm capable of two higher transformations than that. So, even though you could have beaten me as a Super Saiyan 4, you have no chance against a Ganguro Saiyan, Be careful what you wish for."_

_He transmitted directly in front of her, staring her in the face. He grabbed her by the throat with his right hand. She tried to fight him off with everything she had, but it was all deflected by his left hand. _

"_Now," he said, tightening his grip slightly, "you can either let them out, or you can die in battle against me, just like your boyfriend." She glared at him, and spit in his face. He fired an eye beam, striking her on her cheek._

"_You attacked and captured my friends, and killed countless innocents. That's unforgivable." Mike tightened his grip a bit more. "Now under normal circumstances, I would never do this. But, just like Joe, you will run rampant and kill everything you see. And I can't just sit back and watch that happen." He pulled her closer, glaring into her eyes. He saw a lot of anger, but more and more fear with every passing moment. He could kill her with a twist of his wrist right now, and she knew it as well as he did._

_She opened a portal, and the Saiyans all flew out of it. She then turned back to Mike. "I did what you told me," she said as the portal closed again. "Now let me go."_

_Mike shook his head back and forth. "You wanted to fight me. And now that you know that not only will I fight back, I'll win, you want out. The only problem is that you would have killed everyone I love without a second thought. I can't let that happen."_

_Mike then turned to the others. "Guys, this is between me and her. She captured you so that I would be the only Saiyan left, and I'm still the only one she wants to fight."_

_And with that, the battle began._

_Mike flung Rachel backward with a flick of his wrist, and cut into her path with a double axe handle blow, smashing her into the ground. A crater was formed, and a large cloud of dust billowed out from the ground. Rachel flew out of the cloud in a rage, trying to strike Mike with a flying fist attack. Mike cocked his head to the side, and as Rachel's fist flew past his head he buried a fist into her kidney. Her eyes bulged as she gasped for breath, and she clutched her side. "How can you hit a girl," she sputtered, "And still look at yourself," she gasped, "In the mirror?"_

"_Sometimes doing the right thing ain't doing the right thing," Mike responded. She kicked Mike in the side of the head, the top of her foot connecting solidly with his head, right below his ear. He glared at Rachel, grabbed her ankle, and jerked his arm backward. Rachel stretched out as she flew behind Mike, and as her midsection passed by Mike. He instantly let go, bent his right leg, extended his knee downward, and struck her in the stomach with his knee. The two descended to the ground, and Rachel was unable to breathe. The instant before impact, Rachel knew Mike would get off of her and at least she could breathe again. He had done it to Joe a few times, and never wanted to strike the ground himself._

_Mike continued to fly downward, plowing Rachel into the ground with his knee. Mike dug about 200 yards underground with his attack before he flew back upward, pointed a finger into the hole he made, and watched an energy wave fire into the ground._

_Rachel was dazed, and began to see spots. Not only had she gone too long without oxygen, she had taken a lot of physical abuse at the same time. She began to shake it off, caught her breath, and started to fly out of the hole. She was met head-on by Mike's attack._

_An earth-shaking explosion ensued, as Rachel was thrown from the crater made by Mike's attack. Mike floated above the destruction, and saw Rachel lying in a heap outside the crater. She struggled to her feet, and stared up at Mike. He glared down upon her, as he activated a golden aura. He appeared godlike in the sun, his skin shimmering as pure energy burned around him. All of it sickened Rachel. _

"_How dare you stand up there, all smug, and attack a defenseless girl!?" she screamed as she flew at him again, hitting him in the stomach with a flying kick. Instead of the recoil she expected, Mike remained firm. Her foot never sank into Mike's abdomen, it only stopped moving forward._

"_You aren't defenseless and you know it," Mike said. "But if you want to pad your part, I'll just have to make you defenseless."_

_Mike extended his fingers on both hands. He brought his hands to his face, his middle fingers touching his eyebrows, ring fingers touching cheekbones. He moved so that his back was to the sun._

"_Solar Flare!"_ he shouted. As if listening to his command, the sun flared up, becoming many times brighter than it usually was. Rachel was blinded by the flash, and covered her eyes.

As she curled up involuntarily, her hands covering her eyes, Mike stood next to her, arms crossed. "Now you're defenseless," he sneered. "But I'll wait until you regain your eyesight before I attack again."

"Bad idea," Rachel said as she began to power up. A black aura, much like Joe's, was formed. Her power rose to the level of Mike at Super Saiyan 4, and slightly above, but never quite matched Mike's power at his current state. 

"There. Now you can defend yourself, and you're at full power. There's not much else I can do to let the scales balance out."

"You can always lower your power level," Rachel told him. "Then it'll be a test of who is the real superior fighter."

Mike frowned. "It's not my power that makes me a superior fighter. I fight for the right reasons. You're just trying to lash out at me because I stopped your boyfriend from killing everyone."

"You want to sit up there, on your moral high ground, and try to justify a death you caused. You killed him because you were weaker, and were afraid he was a threat to you."

"For starters," Mike countered, "I'm not exactly a weakling. My power is all but immeasurable, shifting weather patterns and landmarks across countless galaxies. And second, I wasn't the only person Joe was a threat to. The power had made him lose his mind. He was a threat to everyone. I don't even think you would have been immune to his slaughter.

"Which reminds me," he said. "I'm getting us away from L.A. You can cause your destruction elsewhere."

"Come get me, fucker," Rachel said as she flew east. Mike gave chase, and Rachel teleported. Mike sensed her power, but it was far away. _Where the hell did she go? _he thought as he transmitted to where she was. 

He saw her by the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "I wonder how many landmarks you will destroy in your quest to defeat me," she said. 

Mike held a hand above his head, palm extended toward the sky. A red disc formed above his head, similar in appearance to a circular saw blade, and with even more destructive capability. "The world hates me anyway," he said. "I might as well give them a reason to."

And with that, he threw the disc at Rachel. She jumped out of the way, and the disc cut the cables holding up the Tower. It slowly began to tip, and fell over. 

Rachel teleported to Paris, and stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Mike transmitted after her, grabbed her by the face, and flew her through the metal supports holding the tower up. It began to wobble, and Rachel teleported again.

Mike found her in Egypt this time, by the pyramids. He pointed to a pyramid with his index and middle fingers. He pointed them toward the sky, and the pyramid levitated. He swing his arm in an arc toward Rachel, and the building followed. She was barely able to dodge the attack. Mike continued to swing the tower at her, until she kicked it, smashing it into fragments. 

Rachel then teleported to China, and once Mike followed she promptly kicked him through the Great Wall. Mike finally decided that he had had enough, and transmitted back to Los Angeles. "You know, you're just like Joe," he said. "You love to destroy everything you find."

"You didn't have to kill him!" Rachel screamed, tears in her eyes, as she struck Mike. Her blows now seemed to have an actual effect, Mike recoiling from every blow.

"You could have let him live," she said, still releasing her anger on Mike. "But you killed him." She struck him to the ground. He landed on his feet, but she was unfazed by his endurance. She held her hands above her head, and formed a huge ball of energy. She then brought her hands slowly together, and the energy from the ball compressed into the size of a baseball. She threw it at Mike. "And now I'll kill you!" she yelled as she threw the ball.

Mike extended his hands, as if about to stop the attack. Rachel smiled. _Even in this state, he isn't strong enough to stop that attack,_ she thought.

The ball struck Mike's left hand, and was absorbed. 

"No, you won't," he shouted back as his left forearm bulged. The bulge flowed from his left forearm, across his shoulders, to his right forearm. The attack that Rachel had thrown to begin with was fired from Mike's right hand, back to its creator. Rachel dodged the attack, but turned and stared at Mike in amazement. "How did you do that?" she uttered.

"It's called a Boomerang Counter," Mike said. "I take in an attack, and tolerate the energy in my body just long enough to reverse its course, and send it back where it came from. It's really quite the slick little trick."

Mike then transmitted behind Rachel, and struck her in the back of the neck with his elbow. "So is that," Mike said as Rachel fell to the ground. She landed with a thud, and struggled to get up. 

"Now, you can do one of two things," Mike said. "You can power down and never energize again, or you can continue this fight. It's your choice," he said.

"No," Rachel responded. "There's always a third option." And with that, she turned her hand upward and lifted it. A body raised into the air, and she began pumping energy into it. The body began to change, and soon became Joe. Mike's jaw dropped. Demonheart had been reborn. 

"Alright!" Mike said as Joe awoke.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Problem solved," Mike responded. "You wanted to fight me because I killed Joe. Now he's back. We can fix this damn mess, and go home."

Joe looked at Mike, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "You beat up my girlfriend," he said. "I can't let that go unpunished," he said, slowly ascending to a Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan 3. "I don't see your pal with the ring this time," Joe said, becoming a Super Saiyan 4. "And what that basically means is that you're as good as dead," he said, striking Mike in the stomach with his knee. Mike doubled over, unable to defend himself. Joe then hit the back of Mike's head with his knee, smashing Mike into the ground. He then burrowed into the earth himself, sank below Mike, and rose up with his fist above his head. He hit Mike in the back, flying upward with Mike sprawled over his fist. Mike fell to the ground, and Joe prepared to kill him with one final energy blast.

"You know why we killed you before, Joe?" Mike groaned.

Joe paused. "No, but do tell," he sarcastically said.

"We thought there was no getting through to you," he moaned. "We thought you had no good left in you."

"But Rachel proved me wrong. You've done all this to me, just because Rachel was hurt," Mike stuttered. "It's obvious you care about this girl. And if we had known that in our last fight, we would have never dreamed of killing you."

Joe's energy blinked in his hand, then disappeared. "That's nice, but you made the mistake of killing me. Why shouldn't I make the same mistake?"

"Because I let her live," Mike said, pointing with a weakened arm to Rachel. She was dirty, and weakened as well, but nonetheless alive. Joe couldn't dispute that.

"Fair enough," Joe said. "But if this happens again, you'll be dead."

Then, he noticed the ring on Mike's finger.

He turned, and looked at Mack's finger in horror. "No!" he uttered, as the two flew at each other, their fists striking, bodies fusing into the unstoppable Genzo.

Genzo cracked his knuckles. "Why is it that every time I show up, you're here?" he asked. "I won't kill you this time, but I will beat you within an inch of your life."

Demonheart powered down. "I get the point," he said. 

Rachel gasped. "Baby, fight him! You tore him apart just a minute ago!"

"A minute ago, he was by himself," Demonheart told her. "Now he's Genzo. I can't beat him. I've tried."

"Try your cloning technique," Rachel told him.

"Cloning technique?" rang out Genzo's voice, the simultaneous speech of Mike and Mack.

Demonheart's eyes bulged, and he spit a large ball of energy out. The energy gathered actual mass, and soon became Demonheart at Super Saiyan 3. The two fighters glared. "You know, this just might work," they said in unison. They attacked Genzo simultaneously.

Genzo bellowed in rage, gaining all the power he was capable of. He kicked the Super Saiyan 3 Demonheart in the stomach so hard, the fighter was split in half. Both pieces fell to the ground, and Genzo blasted them. The Super Saiyan 4 version stared in awe at Genzo.

"You're next," he said.

Faster than anyone else could even process a thought, Genzo had struck Demonheart with an elbow to the lower back. He coughed, spit up a splash of blood, and fell to the ground. He hit with a sickening thud. 

"I told you," he sputtered. "I can't beat him." 

Rachel glared at Genzo. "Then I will," she said.

She began to fly toward the warrior, and Genzo growled. She was blown into Demonheart's arms, slightly groggy.

"That was amazing," she said. "He's become so much stronger."

"I know, but I still can't beat him!" Joe yelled. "What's the point of this power if I can't destroy him!? It wasn't worth it! I want my soul back!"

As if on cue, the ground tore open. A black figure, of unimaginable horror, burst forth. He was obviously the one who had given Joe power in exchange for his soul.

"The deal is done. Your soul is mine," he bellowed.

Genzo then flew to the figure. "Give him what he wants."

"You are a mere mortal," the figure told him. "You cannot defeat me."

"Maybe I can't," Genzo said. A blast of white light shone down on him, and his battle uniform became a white robe. He grew a brown beard, his hair became brown, and fell gently behind his head.

"But in this form," he said with the purest, most comforting voice ever heard, "I can channel enough divine energy to return the soul of God's child to its owner, and banish you to that from whence you came."

A white blast burst forth from the demonic apparition, and struck Joe. He absorbed it, and his power flowed out of him, into the creature. 

"Now, be gone!" the divine entity commanded the foul creature. He sank below ground, and the rift he had formed closed.

Genzo returned to normal, and removed his ring. Mack and Mike stood side by side, and saw Rachel's energy leave her. A white bolt was absorbed by her as well.

"Thank you guys," Joe said. "I fell so much better with that burden off my shoulders. You guys should have done the same thing."

Mike smiled. "Sorry, but we have both our souls and our power. The Man Upstairs did this to us, I think so we could defend against the one that he sent to destroy everything - which turned out, unfortunately, to be you."

"So you guys still have to do this?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and we probably will forever," Mack sighed. "But it has to be done, and we're as good a choice as any."


	5. Chapter 5: Here We Go Again

_Mike reappeared in front of Rachel. "Okay, so they aren't hurt," he said._

"_No, but you will be," she said. She began to power up, and as she did the white blast signifying the Ganguro transformation erupted from Mike, blowing her backward._

_He stared at her through his white eyes, untold energy coursing through every cell in his body. His tan skin shone in the sun, his bright blond hair waving slightly back and forth in the air._

"_You were saying something about me hurting," Mike said. "Doesn't that require you to be stronger than me?" he said._

_She growled in frustration. "You bastard!" she said, firing an energy bolt at Mike. He stared directly at the bolt, and it stopped cold. A puff of smoke appeared, and the blast was gone._

"_How did you do that? I specifically wished to be stronger than you, even when you were a Super Saiyan 3!"_

_Mike laughed coldly. "Does this look like Super Saiyan 3 to you?" he said. "I'm capable of two higher transformations than that. So, even though you could have beaten me as a Super Saiyan 4, you have no chance against a Ganguro Saiyan, Be careful what you wish for."_

_He transmitted directly in front of her, staring her in the face. He grabbed her by the throat with his right hand. She tried to fight him off with everything she had, but it was all deflected by his left hand. _

"_Now," he said, tightening his grip slightly, "you can either let them out, or you can die in battle against me, just like your boyfriend." She glared at him, and spit in his face. He fired an eye beam, striking her on her cheek._

"_You attacked and captured my friends, and killed countless innocents. That's unforgivable." Mike tightened his grip a bit more. "Now under normal circumstances, I would never do this. But, just like Joe, you will run rampant and kill everything you see. And I can't just sit back and watch that happen." He pulled her closer, glaring into her eyes. He saw a lot of anger, but more and more fear with every passing moment. He could kill her with a twist of his wrist right now, and she knew it as well as he did._

_She opened a portal, and the Saiyans all flew out of it. She then turned back to Mike. "I did what you told me," she said as the portal closed again. "Now let me go."_

_Mike shook his head back and forth. "You wanted to fight me. And now that you know that not only will I fight back, I'll win, you want out. The only problem is that you would have killed everyone I love without a second thought. I can't let that happen."_

_Mike then turned to the others. "Guys, this is between me and her. She captured you so that I would be the only Saiyan left, and I'm still the only one she wants to fight."_

_And with that, the battle began._

_Mike flung Rachel backward with a flick of his wrist, and cut into her path with a double axe handle blow, smashing her into the ground. A crater was formed, and a large cloud of dust billowed out from the ground. Rachel flew out of the cloud in a rage, trying to strike Mike with a flying fist attack. Mike cocked his head to the side, and as Rachel's fist flew past his head he buried a fist into her kidney. Her eyes bulged as she gasped for breath, and she clutched her side. "How can you hit a girl," she sputtered, "And still look at yourself," she gasped, "In the mirror?"_

"_Sometimes doing the right thing ain't doing the right thing," Mike responded. She kicked Mike in the side of the head, the top of her foot connecting solidly with his head, right below his ear. He glared at Rachel, grabbed her ankle, and jerked his arm backward. Rachel stretched out as she flew behind Mike, and as her midsection passed by Mike. He instantly let go, bent his right leg, extended his knee downward, and struck her in the stomach with his knee. The two descended to the ground, and Rachel was unable to breathe. The instant before impact, Rachel knew Mike would get off of her and at least she could breathe again. He had done it to Joe a few times, and never wanted to strike the ground himself._

_Mike continued to fly downward, plowing Rachel into the ground with his knee. Mike dug about 200 yards underground with his attack before he flew back upward, pointed a finger into the hole he made, and watched an energy wave fire into the ground._

_Rachel was dazed, and began to see spots. Not only had she gone too long without oxygen, she had taken a lot of physical abuse at the same time. She began to shake it off, caught her breath, and started to fly out of the hole. She was met head-on by Mike's attack._

_An earth-shaking explosion ensued, as Rachel was thrown from the crater made by Mike's attack. Mike floated above the destruction, and saw Rachel lying in a heap outside the crater. She struggled to her feet, and stared up at Mike. He glared down upon her, as he activated a golden aura. He appeared godlike in the sun, his skin shimmering as pure energy burned around him. All of it sickened Rachel. _

"_How dare you stand up there, all smug, and attack a defenseless girl!?" she screamed as she flew at him again, hitting him in the stomach with a flying kick. Instead of the recoil she expected, Mike remained firm. Her foot never sank into Mike's abdomen, it only stopped moving forward._

"_You aren't defenseless and you know it," Mike said. "But if you want to pad your part, I'll just have to make you defenseless."_

_Mike extended his fingers on both hands. He brought his hands to his face, his middle fingers touching his eyebrows, ring fingers touching cheekbones. He moved so that his back was to the sun._

"_Solar Flare!"_ he shouted. As if listening to his command, the sun flared up, becoming many times brighter than it usually was. Rachel was blinded by the flash, and covered her eyes.

As she curled up involuntarily, her hands covering her eyes, Mike stood next to her, arms crossed. "Now you're defenseless," he sneered. "But I'll wait until you regain your eyesight before I attack again."

"Bad idea," Rachel said as she began to power up. A black aura, much like Joe's, was formed. Her power rose to the level of Mike at Super Saiyan 4, and slightly above, but never quite matched Mike's power at his current state. 

"There. Now you can defend yourself, and you're at full power. There's not much else I can do to let the scales balance out."

"You can always lower your power level," Rachel told him. "Then it'll be a test of who is the real superior fighter."

Mike frowned. "It's not my power that makes me a superior fighter. I fight for the right reasons. You're just trying to lash out at me because I stopped your boyfriend from killing everyone."

"You want to sit up there, on your moral high ground, and try to justify a death you caused. You killed him because you were weaker, and were afraid he was a threat to you."

"For starters," Mike countered, "I'm not exactly a weakling. My power is all but immeasurable, shifting weather patterns and landmarks across countless galaxies. And second, I wasn't the only person Joe was a threat to. The power had made him lose his mind. He was a threat to everyone. I don't even think you would have been immune to his slaughter.

"Which reminds me," he said. "I'm getting us away from L.A. You can cause your destruction elsewhere."

"Come get me, fucker," Rachel said as she flew east. Mike gave chase, and Rachel teleported. Mike sensed her power, but it was far away. _Where the hell did she go? _he thought as he transmitted to where she was. 

He saw her by the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "I wonder how many landmarks you will destroy in your quest to defeat me," she said. 

Mike held a hand above his head, palm extended toward the sky. A red disc formed above his head, similar in appearance to a circular saw blade, and with even more destructive capability. "The world hates me anyway," he said. "I might as well give them a reason to."

And with that, he threw the disc at Rachel. She jumped out of the way, and the disc cut the cables holding up the Tower. It slowly began to tip, and fell over. 

Rachel teleported to Paris, and stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Mike transmitted after her, grabbed her by the face, and flew her through the metal supports holding the tower up. It began to wobble, and Rachel teleported again.

Mike found her in Egypt this time, by the pyramids. He pointed to a pyramid with his index and middle fingers. He pointed them toward the sky, and the pyramid levitated. He swing his arm in an arc toward Rachel, and the building followed. She was barely able to dodge the attack. Mike continued to swing the tower at her, until she kicked it, smashing it into fragments. 

Rachel then teleported to China, and once Mike followed she promptly kicked him through the Great Wall. Mike finally decided that he had had enough, and transmitted back to Los Angeles. "You know, you're just like Joe," he said. "You love to destroy everything you find."

"You didn't have to kill him!" Rachel screamed, tears in her eyes, as she struck Mike. Her blows now seemed to have an actual effect, Mike recoiling from every blow.

"You could have let him live," she said, still releasing her anger on Mike. "But you killed him." She struck him to the ground. He landed on his feet, but she was unfazed by his endurance. She held her hands above her head, and formed a huge ball of energy. She then brought her hands slowly together, and the energy from the ball compressed into the size of a baseball. She threw it at Mike. "And now I'll kill you!" she yelled as she threw the ball.

Mike extended his hands, as if about to stop the attack. Rachel smiled. _Even in this state, he isn't strong enough to stop that attack,_ she thought.

The ball struck Mike's left hand, and was absorbed. 

"No, you won't," he shouted back as his left forearm bulged. The bulge flowed from his left forearm, across his shoulders, to his right forearm. The attack that Rachel had thrown to begin with was fired from Mike's right hand, back to its creator. Rachel dodged the attack, but turned and stared at Mike in amazement. "How did you do that?" she uttered.

"It's called a Boomerang Counter," Mike said. "I take in an attack, and tolerate the energy in my body just long enough to reverse its course, and send it back where it came from. It's really quite the slick little trick."

Mike then transmitted behind Rachel, and struck her in the back of the neck with his elbow. "So is that," Mike said as Rachel fell to the ground. She landed with a thud, and struggled to get up. 

"Now, you can do one of two things," Mike said. "You can power down and never energize again, or you can continue this fight. It's your choice," he said.

"No," Rachel responded. "There's always a third option." And with that, she turned her hand upward and lifted it. A body raised into the air, and she began pumping energy into it. The body began to change, and soon became Joe. Mike's jaw dropped. Demonheart had been reborn. 

"Alright!" Mike said as Joe awoke.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Problem solved," Mike responded. "You wanted to fight me because I killed Joe. Now he's back. We can fix this damn mess, and go home."

Joe looked at Mike, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "You beat up my girlfriend," he said. "I can't let that go unpunished," he said, slowly ascending to a Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan 3. "I don't see your pal with the ring this time," Joe said, becoming a Super Saiyan 4. "And what that basically means is that you're as good as dead," he said, striking Mike in the stomach with his knee. Mike doubled over, unable to defend himself. Joe then hit the back of Mike's head with his knee, smashing Mike into the ground. He then burrowed into the earth himself, sank below Mike, and rose up with his fist above his head. He hit Mike in the back, flying upward with Mike sprawled over his fist. Mike fell to the ground, and Joe prepared to kill him with one final energy blast.

"You know why we killed you before, Joe?" Mike groaned.

Joe paused. "No, but do tell," he sarcastically said.

"We thought there was no getting through to you," he moaned. "We thought you had no good left in you."

"But Rachel proved me wrong. You've done all this to me, just because Rachel was hurt," Mike stuttered. "It's obvious you care about this girl. And if we had known that in our last fight, we would have never dreamed of killing you."

Joe's energy blinked in his hand, then disappeared. "That's nice, but you made the mistake of killing me. Why shouldn't I make the same mistake?"

"Because I let her live," Mike said, pointing with a weakened arm to Rachel. She was dirty, and weakened as well, but nonetheless alive. Joe couldn't dispute that.

"Fair enough," Joe said. "But if this happens again, you'll be dead."

Then, he noticed the ring on Mike's finger.

He turned, and looked at Mack's finger in horror. "No!" he uttered, as the two flew at each other, their fists striking, bodies fusing into the unstoppable Genzo.

Genzo cracked his knuckles. "Why is it that every time I show up, you're here?" he asked. "I won't kill you this time, but I will beat you within an inch of your life."

Demonheart powered down. "I get the point," he said. 

Rachel gasped. "Baby, fight him! You tore him apart just a minute ago!"

"A minute ago, he was by himself," Demonheart told her. "Now he's Genzo. I can't beat him. I've tried."

"Try your cloning technique," Rachel told him.

"Cloning technique?" rang out Genzo's voice, the simultaneous speech of Mike and Mack.

Demonheart's eyes bulged, and he spit a large ball of energy out. The energy gathered actual mass, and soon became Demonheart at Super Saiyan 3. The two fighters glared. "You know, this just might work," they said in unison. They attacked Genzo simultaneously.

Genzo bellowed in rage, gaining all the power he was capable of. He kicked the Super Saiyan 3 Demonheart in the stomach so hard, the fighter was split in half. Both pieces fell to the ground, and Genzo blasted them. The Super Saiyan 4 version stared in awe at Genzo.

"You're next," he said.

Faster than anyone else could even process a thought, Genzo had struck Demonheart with an elbow to the lower back. He coughed, spit up a splash of blood, and fell to the ground. He hit with a sickening thud. 

"I told you," he sputtered. "I can't beat him." 

Rachel glared at Genzo. "Then I will," she said.

She began to fly toward the warrior, and Genzo growled. She was blown into Demonheart's arms, slightly groggy.

"That was amazing," she said. "He's become so much stronger."

"I know, but I still can't beat him!" Joe yelled. "What's the point of this power if I can't destroy him!? It wasn't worth it! I want my soul back!"

As if on cue, the ground tore open. A black figure, of unimaginable horror, burst forth. He was obviously the one who had given Joe power in exchange for his soul.

"The deal is done. Your soul is mine," he bellowed.

Genzo then flew to the figure. "Give him what he wants."

"You are a mere mortal," the figure told him. "You cannot defeat me."

"Maybe I can't," Genzo said. A blast of white light shone down on him, and his battle uniform became a white robe. He grew a brown beard, his hair became brown, and fell gently behind his head.

"But in this form," he said with the purest, most comforting voice ever heard, "I can channel enough divine energy to return the soul of God's child to its owner, and banish you to that from whence you came."

A white blast burst forth from the demonic apparition, and struck Joe. He absorbed it, and his power flowed out of him, into the creature. 

"Now, be gone!" the divine entity commanded the foul creature. He sank below ground, and the rift he had formed closed.

Genzo returned to normal, and removed his ring. Mack and Mike stood side by side, and saw Rachel's energy leave her. A white bolt was absorbed by her as well.

"Thank you guys," Joe said. "I fell so much better with that burden off my shoulders. You guys should have done the same thing."

Mike smiled. "Sorry, but we have both our souls and our power. The Man Upstairs did this to us, I think so we could defend against the one that he sent to destroy everything - which turned out, unfortunately, to be you."

"So you guys still have to do this?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and we probably will forever," Mack sighed. "But it has to be done, and we're as good a choice as any."


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Believe in Ghosts?

Mike opened a soda, at a party he held at his home. Joe and Rachel were in attendance, along with most of Mike's math class. After realizing his mistake, President Bush allowed Mike back into the country officially, which was the reason for celebrating. When asked if he could un-exile someone, he responded with a smile and the statement, "You try and keep him out." As an apology to the world, the Saiyan race flowed energy into all of the monuments that had been destroyed, and repaired them.

Mike was happy to see Sarah in attendance, knowing that they had genuinely put everything behind them. He started a bonfire with an energy blast, and the group smiled.

"That's much easier then the whole lighter fluid thing," he said as the group laughed. It was a tradition for Dan and Mike to try and start the fire with all the lighter fluid and paper they could gather together, which usually failed. Now, they had successfully attempted to start a fire without adding a half gallon of flammable liquid or a ream of paper.

"Hey, Mike?" Joe said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mike asked.

Instantly, Joe powered up to his maximum. "Die," he said.

With a flick of his wrist, he struck Mike with an energy blast. Mike's body was vaporized by the attack.

"Did you really think I would just give up my power?" Demonheart cackled. There was no longer Joe Cunningham. The power had stolen his sanity, leaving only Demonheart behind.

Rachel powered up as well, and fired a blast at Sarah. However, the other Saiyans had transformed in order to mount a defense, and Sarah transmitted out of the way.

"And now the rest of you can live in fear! Demonheart lives again!" he said as the Saiyans scattered.

"Wow," Sarah said aloud when she had transmitted home. "I doubt sleep will come easily tonight." However, as soon as she powered down, exhaustion took over and she fell quickly asleep.

Sarah found herself in a small room, with two beds and an enormous stockpile of food and water. The place had everything that you needed. She noticed that it wasn't really a complete room, however. There were only three walls, and a roof.

Out past the fourth wall, there was nothing but white. A huge hourglass was on either side of this gateway to oblivion.

She saw Mike out there, and Mack. They were both in their final transformations, fighting an in intense sparring session. Neither seemed to gain an advantage large enough to determine the battle. Suddenly, Mike tried to block a punch from Mack. The spiked knuckles cut him, which was the opening that Mack needed. Soon, a rain of melee attacks flew down upon Mike. He fell to the ground, and lost his transformation.

"I'm telling you, man," Mack said as he powered down and returned to normal, "I have the physiological advantage."

Mike shook his head. "You'd never beat me if you weren't covered in spikes," he said, also returning to normal and looking at his forearm.

"Yeah, but here's the thing: I _am _covered in spikes," Mack retorted.

Out of nowhere literally, Demonheart appeared. He quickly struck Mack, smashing several ribs. He then backhanded Mike, and Sarah heard a crunch. She knew after Mike collapsed backward that his neck was broken.

She charged after Demonheart, and when she reached him she began to power up. She became a Super Saiyan, but continued to gather power. Soon, she felt her hair grow a bit. Then a bit more. Then a lot. Her eyebrows grew thin, and soon disappeared altogether.

Demonheart fired a blast at her, and she heard a loud roar.

After snapping awake, Sarah heard a roaring noise from outside. She ran out to see what it was, and saw Demonheart looming over her house.

"You will be next to die," he said.

Sarah instantly powered up to full, and put her hands behind her back.

She had found out a little bit more about the show where Mike had come up with his ideas, and found out that the mightiest attack in the series was the Kamehameha wave - a blast charged behind the back, then fired with both hands.

"Kaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeee..." Sarah began, energizing her attack. She figured it was worth a shot.

Demonheart laughed. he held his arms open. "Fire away," he challenged her.

"Haaaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeee.." Sarah felt she had charged all the power she could into the attack without being utterly defenseless.

"_Haa!"_ she screamed out as the blast fired. Demonheart was struck squarely in the chest, but didn't budge an inch. Sarah tried to put more power into the blast, but couldn't.

Then, as if he had always been there, Mike stood next to Sarah. He cried out as he fired a Loose Cannon into Sarah's attack, instantly giving it much more potency.

But this Mike was different. For starters, he was about 8 feet tall. Also, his entire body was shades of blue, as though only blue light were shining on him.

Sarah looked at Mike, stunned. _I saw you die. How are you still here to help me?_

"Now isn't a good time to stop the energy flow, Sarah," Mike said. His voice was different, it resounded more, it was colder, hollow.

Sarah shook off the thought of fighting alongside a dead man, and pumped more energy into the attack. Demonheart had no choice but to flee.

"Mike, how are you still here?" Sarah asked.

But before she could finish her sentence, he had blown away as though he were a cloud of smoke.

Demonheart flew to Matt's home next. "If I destroy the brother, my rule will go completely uncontested."

He powered up, and watched Matt run outside, at Super Saiyan 4. Matt swung at Demonheart. He wore a large grin, not expecting anything to happen.

Matt's arm bulged out, and grew blue. It was too late for Demonheart to mount a defense, so the attack struck him head-on, knocking him senseless. He tried to recover from his daze, partially from how powerful the attack was and partially from how the attack got so powerful.

"What did you do?" he shouted. When Matt gave no response, Demonheart tried to kick Matt in the head.

A blue forearm snapped up, intercepting the attack. The blue energy flowed to Matt's other arm, and he buried his fist in Demonheart's stomach. Demonheart gasped for breath, and Matt looked astonished at his new strength. He kicked Demonheart in the head, and the moment before impact, his foot glowed blue. The attack sent Demonheart reeling. He finally teleported away.

"How did I do that?" Matt asked himself aloud.

The blue energy flowed out of his hand, and formed a blue, larger image of his brother. "I helped out," Mike said. "You struck with the full power we would have had we been fused at the time."

"Are you always going to be around like this?" Matt asked.

"I don't think so," Mike said. "It seems like I can only make my presence known when my help is really needed. But, I'm sure I'll be back," he said as he disappeared into the wind.

Matt had called the Saiyans together, to propose more training. "I don't think we can beat Demonheart the way we are right now," he told them. "We need to be stronger, even if we fuse."

"Do you remember just how powerful Genzo was?" Mack replied. "We'll be fine."

Matt stared at him. "Yeah, but you and Mike knew each other better than I know anyone here. The fusion was stronger because you two were close. Now, it won't be as good, because Mike was the glue that held this team together. He got along with everyone here, so well that he could produce a stronger fusion - with anyone standing here. So if we train, we might be able to equal what that fusion did. I doubt it, but I think we'll do enough to defeat him."

"I doubt it," Demonheart said from above. The group stared up, shocked.

"You will never beat me," Demonheart sneered. "Not without Mike. Now I just have to clean up."

Mack drew his sword, and thrust the tip toward Demonheart. A highly concentrated blast of red energy fired from the blade. Demonheart batted it aside.

Sarah fired a blue Kamehameha Wave at Demonheart, who sidestepped it without another thought.

Matt fired a golden body beam, which struck Demonheart squarely in the stomach. Demonheart stood there a moment, and then kicked the energy blast, sending it upward into space.

Dan fired a golden Sonic Blast at Demonheart, who screamed out and nullified the attack.

"We need to attack him as one," Matt said. "Otherwise we'll do no good."

Matt stood next to Sarah, and Dan stood next to Mack. There was a small amount of space between the two pairs of warriors. Mack readied his sword, Dan extended his hands in front of him, Sarah placed her hands behind her back, and Matt assumed a power stance and gathered energy.

The four attacks converged at a single point, firing one large, golden attack toward Demonheart. The combined attack was too fast to dodge, so he was forced to mount a defense. Doing that wasn't easy either, since the four blasts converged into one made for an awesome attack. However, Demonheart managed to hold his ground.

Mack thrust his sword further forward. Dan and Sarah did the same thing with their hands. Matt's stance became more tense, more focused. But, still, Demonheart stood his ground.

Then, the group saw a small dot of light fly toward the space between the pairs of fighters. Another soon appeared and joined the first. The dots grew in size and frequency, and some of them were visibly blue. While Dan and Mack were unaware of what was happening, Matt and Sarah knew instantly.

_He's here, here to help us finish this._

Mike's ghost appeared, filling the gap and creating a semicircle of fighters around the point of unification. Mike readied himself, and extended his right hand toward the focal point. He placed his left hand on his right forearm.

"_Loose Cannon!" _he shouted out, and a huge, powerful wave erupted from Mike's hand. As opposed to the normal golden color, the blast was blue, to match the rest of Mike. When the attack struck the focal point, the Loose Cannon charged toward Demonheart, with four golden blasts spiraling around it. The attack struck Demonheart's crossed arms, pushing him backward - very slowly at first, but then gathering speed. Demonheart held his hands out, trying to push the blast away. He held the Loose Cannon back, but the four attacks around it reverted to their original selves.

A red energy blade sliced a deep gash in Demonheart's arm. A thick golden beam struck his stomach, making him lose his wind. A thinner, more focused golden blast scorched his good arm. And a blue energy wave wrapped around his entire body during this assault.

The Loose Cannon attack then broke through, and bored a large hole through Demonheart, vaporizing his torso. The four smaller blasts destroyed his limbs, and his head tumbled into the combined blast.

The four living warriors fell over, exhausted after the effort they had put forth. But Mike stood like a stone, not even short of breath. "It's amazing what you can do with Ki energy," Mike said. "You can destroy so much, and with the same energy create and repair things. It's very versatile."

The group looked at him, nodding their heads in agreement.

"I wonder if reanimation is possible?" he said, as he blew away once more.


	7. Chapter 7: The Funeral

After the funeral service for Mike had ended, the Z fighters went to the grave site. They saw his marker, and felt a deep sorrow. Sarah, and soon after Matt, began shedding tears.

"It can't end like this," Matt said. "He has to be around."

Dan looked at Matt as though he had just had a grand epiphany. "Hey Matt, remember what Mike said about reanimation?"

Matt nodded, sniffing.

"I think he was trying to drop a hint," Dan said. "Come on," he assured Matt as he transformed, unexpectedly, to Super Saiyan 4.

"Wow, how did I do that?" he said.

"I know it's worth a try," Matt said as he did the same.

Mack became a Demonic Saiyan, tearing his best clothes.

"Sorry," he croaked.

Sarah became a Super Saiyan, and held her hands to the sky. Energy started to flow out of her, into the clouds. The others did the same, and soon they grew tired.

"I don't think it's working," Dan said as he hung his head.

"It's working," Matt responded, mostly to reassure himself, but he somehow knew he was absolutely right. "Mike had a lot of power. A vessel like that will be hard to recreate," he said.

The group powered up a second time, and pumped every ounce of energy they had skyward. After exhausting all the power they had left, each collapsed. Matt began to sniff again.

"It wasn't enough," he said. "The Saiyan race is done for."

In a blinding flash of light, a golden aura activated. The sky cleared, and Mike shone, almost as brightly as the sun.

His aura extended for what seemed like miles, and his newly created body flowed with a power even he couldn't have expected. He descended from the heavens, and blasted his grave marker.

"Save that spot for someone who's dead," he said with a smile. All the people who had been at his funeral surrounded and embraced him, weeping tears of joy. Mike did the same, and hugged them all back.

"How did you know that we would be able to revive you with power?" Dan asked a few days later, at school.

"I didn't," Mike admitted. "But I hoped you could. Apparently, between all of you, it could be done."

They smiled. The most important thing now was that Mike was back, and they were glad to have him around again.

"I've had enough of this," Matt said. "I'm sick of putting my ass on the line to save everyone else. I don't want to have this power anymore."

"I do," Damian chimed in.

Damian was a good friend of almost everyone, especially Mike and Mack. He had a fledgling singing career, which was growing stronger by the day. Also, when he wasn't being punished by his mother, he loved to play the _Dragon Ball Z _card game with Mike and Mack.

Matt grasped Damian's hand and shook it. The power he had once controlled flowed into Damian, filling every pore of his body. Mike could feel Matt's power signal drain, until he could barely sense him at all.

But now, he could feel Damian's energy, every bit as strong as Matt's, and perhaps even a bit stronger. Mike smiled. He was glad to not have his brother have to be a part of this any longer.

"There," Matt said as the energy transfer completed. "Now I don't have to do this. Damian, when I was a Saiyan I had the task of protecting the world from any real threat. Now that you have the power, that task is passed on to you. And you can have it."

Damian powered up, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Damian's hair was so short, that had he not been black, the physical changes might not have even been noticed.

Except the eyes. Where dark brown eyes had been, now a bright, energized green stared out. Damian's skin tone had slightly lightened as well, and his muscles were more defined.

"With that much energy, you should be able to go Super Saiyan 4," Mike told him.

Damian began to gather energy, his hair suddenly growing down to his calves in long, blond spikes. His eyebrows disappeared. Then, there was a bright flash.

Damian's shirt was gone, and most of his body was covered in red fur. His black hair had grown longer and more wild, with one tuft hanging over each shoulder. His chest, abs, hands, neck and face were the only parts of his body not covered in red fur. His eyes were a burning amber color, and his tail swished behind him.

"It's prehensile," Mike said. "It shouldn't take too long to learn how to use it."

Mike was proven right as Damian picked up a fork with his tail, and flung it across the cafeteria. It stabbed into a concrete block, and stayed there.

Mack grinned. "Yeah, well, check this out," he said as he transformed into a Demonic Saiyan. His power level jumped above Damian's, but Mike was surprised to learn that it wasn't far above.

"Wow, Damian has some real power. Mack, he's almost as strong as we are," Mike said as a white energy ball erupted from within him, and left him as a Ganguro Saiyan.

Damian grinned. "Wow, now this is power. Between the three of us, nobody's messing with Earth."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now that we have three incredible warriors of almost equal power, I'd say that Earth is safe."

_That's a gross understatement, _Mike thought to himself.

_With this kind of power, available to three people, we can defend not only Earth. All kinds of galaxies that would crumble under tyrants can now be saved by us. _

_But, this will probably turn out like the show. Super powerful enemies from across the cosmos will come to Earth, because of the legends they heard, and will try to defeat us._

_However, I know that we will stop them. If we can't do it as we are now, then we will fuse. Genzo will rise again, and destroy any threat. _

_Or perhaps, Damian could join us as well. Lanzix was supposedly Lanzo's brother, and now Damian has all of Matt's power. Perhaps a Lanzaro fusion could be used in Mack's absence. Or what if all three of us were to combine? The amount of power we would have is unfathomable, even to me._

"Hey Mike, anybody home in there?" Damian asked, waving his tail in front of Mike's face. "Snap out of it."

Mike came back to reality. "Sorry," he said. He then picked up his cards, and resumed game play. "Wait a second, you need to power down! It isn't fair to be able to sense emotions in this game, you'll always know what's coming."

Damian grinned. "Aw, come on," he pleaded.

Mike shook his head. "Nope," Mike said. "It's unfair, and you know it as well as I do."

Damian shrugged. "Fine," he said as they both powered down.

Mike then picked up his cards, and resumed game play.

Rachel stared at the group, seething in anger. She saw Matt lose his powers, but she knew that Mike had taught him instant transmission. He was safe from any attack, and probably could never be used as leverage.

But she didn't care. She vowed that as long as there was some creature somewhere powerful enough to destroy these damnable Saiyans, she would find it and use it to do just that.

But she didn't even know where to start looking. Then, it came to her.

_No one creature can beat them. But, if I train an army, I will have victory._


End file.
